Mystery From His Past
by Turtle-Fan87
Summary: This story is based on the Original Cartoons by Mirage Studios...Leo lives day by day trying to figure out why someone he cared for deeply had disappeared 5 years ago while they were fighting an old arch enemy! Still trying to understand why!
1. Chapter 1

Mystery from His Past

Ch 1

He went to the fridge to get a drink. While he drank his soda he sat in silence. They watched as he put his head back and sighed. They heard as April entered and looked at her.

"Hey April how ya been? Where'd you get that nice plant?"

She sighed and smiled.

"Oh Casey got this Lotus Blossom for our month anniversary. Isn't it a beautiful plant?"

Leo sniffed the air and realized how familiar the scent was and entered his room slamming the door behind him. Raph realized and sighed.

"Oh man April, why did you have to say that name especially when he's around? Didn't we ever tell you what happened that afternoon when we went after Chrome Dome and his morons by the museum?"

She shook her head.

"No not that I recall anyway. What happened that afternoon and where did Lotus go? After you 4 came back I don't recall seeing her with you."

Don began.

"This was about 5 years ago when it happened. One afternoon we got a call to watch over the museum because someone was planning on stealing the urn that held a great Japanese Emperor's Spirit who has been searching for his wife for centuries. Leo wasn't with us when we received that call though. He was somewhere with Lotus and I called him on his turtle com to meet us by the museum. A short while after we made the call he showed up with Lotus and wanted to know what was going on. Naturally we filled him in. So we all entered and watched over the urn waiting for those bozos to show up. Shortly after Lotus spotted them and said...

"Hurry up Leonardo go help your brothers stop them from taking that urn. I'll hold off the foot just be careful!"

He nodded his head and we all moved in on them to prevent them from taking the urn back to the technodrome. We were too late and Chrome dome was already chanting to make his spirit rise from the urn. I honestly don't want to continue."

Raph picked up from where he left off and sighed.

"Neither do I but we have to fill her in. Ok we saw the smoke coming from inside the urn and tried to close it back up but got our shells slammed into the poles, all except Leo of course, he ducked the attack and watched as the spirit rose facing Shredder. Then Lotus barged in and his eyes turned toward her and away from Shredder. None of us knew what that was all about till her spirit rose from her body and entered the urn. Oh man I'll never forget his face when she collapsed to the floor and felt cold. April he literally broke down over her motionless body! Then we came home and he remained silent after slamming his door in my face. I could hear him crying into his pillow, it was horrible!!"

At that Leo emerged from his room and stared.

"I'm trying to meditate to clear my mind. That plant brought back memories and I just can't seem to forget her now. I just wish we could explain why it happened to such a wonderful person like Lotus. Never judgmental, always there when she was needed, an ally like no other. My everything and now she's gone and it's my entire fault!!"

Don stared and held him as he cried.

"Leo pull yourself together; please don't fall apart again. We need your leadership. Please calm down and just listen to me."

He entered the bathroom and washed his face. Then he tied his headband back around his face and sat down by his brothers on the couch.

"Ok I'm listening. What do you want to tell me?"

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Leo in 2 weeks we turn 18. We might have the power to bring her back, but there will be risks bro. She might not be the same it's been so many years. She might just try to kill all 4 of us."

Leo looked up and sighed.

"Can you let me think about this while I go on my nightly training run? We'll talk when I come back. I really need to clear my mind."

They watched as he headed toward the exit and into the shadows. While on his training run he comes across Lotus's old apartment and sighed. He stared at her door he hears her voice in his head.

'_For you Leonardo I'd give up crime just to be with you. Joined together we'd be unbeatable and feared!'_

At that he buried his head in his hands and cried as he sat on her stoop. In a disguise he went to the museum and stared at the urn. He heard a voice and looked up and seen her face once again smiling at him. He felt a similar hand an d turned to see her standing there by his side. He shook his head and said.

'_Stop haunting me! Just leave the shell alone! I failed to save you! Get out of my mind you're gone! Just go!'_

He heard the intercom.

"Attention visitors please vacate the building. The museum is now closed; have a nice day and we'll see you tomorrow goodnight to you all!"  
He exits and headed back to the lair and sat on the couch. Michelangelo stared and asked.

"Bro are you ok? You seem like you just seen a ghost and your trench coat smells like umm never mind."

He looked up and said.

"On my training run I passed the Lotus Blossom stand."

Puzzled Mike stared.

"Leo the stand closed after her sudden disappearance! Don't you remember anything? Where have you been it's way past 2 hours! Don and Raph went looking for you and you left your shell cell here again! We know the pain you're feeling bro; but these stupid mistakes you've been making will be the death of you! Stop blaming yourself there was nothing you could've done to save her! Leo please stop doing this you're scaring all of us!"

He stared at his brother.

"Mike I did see her ghost. The weird thing though, I felt her hand on my shoulder and she was standing right there. Then before I knew it she was gone! Maybe her spirit is trying to escape. I just don't know anymore I'm so confused now. Let me go look for Raph and Don. Stay here and keep your shell cell near you. You're right I need to move on and accept she's gone. Be right back bro."

He grabbed his shell cell and exits once again. He seen his brothers and jumped down behind them. Raph turned and almost attacked and then yelled at him.

"Where the shell have you been? It's way past 2 hours Leo!"

He yelled and glared.

"Don't go yelling at me, I'm older than you! I went to the museum after I passed by her apartment. While I was there I seen her ghost! She's haunting me and just won't leave me the shell alone! It's like she's reaching out to me for help!"

While they head back Raphael said.

"Well then we try to help her with the risks. Maybe she's trying to escape and knows you'd do anything if you were able. We just have to be careful."

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Definitely and we can't get caught either."

Don laughed.

"Piece of cake we're ninja bro. Warriors of the shadows."

Raph laughed and shook his head.

"Umm don't you mean Shadow warriors? Boy Don learn how to talk straight!"

The 3 brothers played among the shadows. They stopped short when the air had a fragrance of Lotus Blossoms! Leo looked down and seen no stand with flowers and scratched his head in bewilderment.

"Where the shell is that smell coming from? We're nowhere near a flower stand that sells Lotus Blossoms. Ok I'm officially freaked out now; let's high tail our shells back to the lair before it's get weirder than it already is!"

They nodded there heads in agreement and followed him back to the lair where Mike sat and waited by the shell cell. He heard them enter and sighed with relief.

"Man bros I'm officially bushed! Goodnight everyone see you in the morning!"

Shortly after Mike turned in Don and Raph followed asking.

"Yo bro aren't you going to sleep tonight? You really seem tired?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes right after I check on our father. Go on you two and sleep tight see you in the morning goodnight."

They both said.

"Goodnight bro sleep tight."

He watched as they entered their rooms and went to check on their father who was holding his chest.

"Sensei are you ok? What's wrong with your chest?"

He put his hand on his son's shoulder and said.

"I'm fine Leonardo. It's only old age nothing to worry about. I'll see you all in the morning. Goodnight my son! Sleep tight!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery from His Past

Ch 2

While he slept he heard her voice.

'Leonardo how could you let me die? We were through so much together.'

He woke up sweating bullets and buried his head in his hands. Then he cried once again.

'Stop haunting me! There was nothing I could've done to save you! Just leave me alone!'

He looked and her spirit stared right at him moving slowly toward his bed. He gulped and jumped up. Then he closed his eyes and counted to 10. He looked up and sighed when there was no one but him in the room. He lay back down and closed his eyes falling asleep instantly as his head hit his pillow. Raph heard him in his room and woke up. He entered his room and covered his elder brother with the comforter and sighed. Then he closed his door quietly and entered his own room falling asleep instantly as his fan blew above his head.

He checked on everyone in their rooms and snuck out quietly. Using the shadows he headed toward the museum and stared at the urn as tears stung his eyes. He got in undetected and read the writing on the sides that stated.

'If by any chance the emperor was wrong about a spirit on the full moon every 5 years the spirit can escape if it is capable of tracking down its true body. But it won't be tolerated to try to attempt to raise the spirit because it could very well be a disaster!'

He looked at his watch and sighed as he stared up at the moon. Then he watched as the cover popped up and her spirit arose from the urn.

"Leonardo if I am successful I will find you! On this 18th year you and your brothers will be granted with something no ninja so young could possibly handle! Farewell Leonardo I promise we will meet once again!!"

He gulped and backed up as her lips blew a kiss toward his way and smiled. After her spirit vanished the urn sealed itself once again as it glowed in the display glass. He snuck back to the lair and looked at his clock on his nightstand. Then he set it for 7:30am and fell asleep once again as his fan blew above his head, allowing him to sleep soundly through the remainder of the night.

The next morning he was awaken by his alarm and took a hot shower; wondering if he dreamt seeing Lotus and about her speaking to him. Then as the water hit his body he closed his eyes and tried to reminisce on what was said the night before. As he closed his eyes it was all a blur and he sighed.

'I knew it was too good to be true. I just have to accept that she's gone and we can never be together again! What we shared years ago is nothing but memories hidden in the back of my mind still holding on to something no longer there! I must force myself to move on and stop thinking about her! I also need to figure out how I'll spend my day today with friends and family!'

His brothers watched as he exited his room and said.

"Umm bro dad wants to see you in the dojo."

He looked and gulped then he entered the dojo and asked.

"Sensei you wanted to see me? About last night I'm sorry for sneaking out, but she is haunting me."

Splinter looked and bowed.

"My son she will haunt you until her spirit can be freed back to the world. She's reaching out to you my son because she knows that you would've saved her if you could. That's not why I called you in here my son, sit and listen to me."

He sat and listened to his father as he spoke.

"My son you and your brothers are rare. From sources I can't reveal to you I heard that you 4 are not only mutant turtles but Mystic Ninjas as well. Your brothers and you have the same power as does Karai with the heart of tengu. The only thing is I can't teach you how to use them my son. When you 4 receive your powers you must learn how to use them and have control."

He looked at him puzzled.

"What powers and when are we supposed to receive them? I turned 18 already, will there be signs or will we just receive them?"

Splinter shrugged and responded.

"My son I have no idea when you will receive them. Oh yea Angel wants you to move her lesson earlier than tonight at 7pm."

Leo looked and said.

"Ok Sensei I'll call her and see what time she wants to move her lesson to. Bye Sensei and thank you again."

He watched as his eldest son exited the dojo and sighed. He watched as Leo's door slammed behind him as he entered his room. Then he entered the kitchen and looked at his sons.

"Ok my sons as soon as your brother leaves we continue setting up for his surprise party. Donatello after he leaves call April and Casey and tell them it's safe to come here."

He nodded his head and smiled.

"Yes Sensei I'll do that. I'm still waiting for Raph and Mike to get back with the decorations."

Leo sat on his bed and dialed Angel's shell cell and she answered.

"Hey Leo sorry about asking you to move up my lesson, but I have somewhere to be tonight. Is it possible the lesson can be at 1:30pm? I'm so glad that Master Splinter allowed you to be my Sensei, you're an amazing fighter and so skilled. Oh yea Happy 18th birthday how have you been feeling?"

He sighed as he responded.

"I've been thinking a lot lately. Sure Angel 1:30pm it is, see ya then Leo out."

He hung up his shell cell and closed his eyes and sighed. He still wondered if he really saw Lotus last night in the museum or just imagined it. It's hopeless; I was in love with her so long ago and just can't let her go even though she's been dead for 5 years now."

Around 1:00 pm Leo left the lair and went to meet Angel. When he arrived Angel was standing there warming up as she waited for him to arrive. She looked up when she heard him approaching and smiled at him.

"Hi Leo I'm ready for the lesson. So how does it feel being 18? Are you happy that you're officially an adult?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yea you could say that Angel. Shall we begin? Remember what I taught you about always being on guard. Let's review some of the moves I taught you for blocking an enemy trying to get you off guard."


	3. Chapter 3

Mystery from His Past

Ch 3

Lotus awoke in a hospital bed and looked around puzzled. The nurse turned around and ran to the bed as she blinked her eyes.

"It's a miracle you woke up from a 5 year coma. You're a very lucky woman. Do you have any recollection of what happened 5 years ago?"

She sat up and shook her head. Then she felt the bandage on her head and sighed.

"I don't even know who I am. My memory is completely blank. What year is it?"

The nurse stared and responded.

"2007 you were in a coma for 5 years my dear. Do you have any family members that could jog your memory?"

Again she shook her head and sighed.

"No I'm sorry. Well I do recall a reporter named April O'Neal that was a dear friend to me a while back. Besides that I know no one else."

The nurse looked at her and asked.

"Would you like me to call her to pick you up?"

She nodded her head and then lay back down on the bed.

"Yes that would be good."

The nurse entered the office and dialed April's office. Irma answered.

"Channel 6 news April O'Neal's office. How may I help you?"

She began.

"I'm trying to contact Ms. O'Neal because a friend of hers has come out of her coma after 5 years. Is there a way I can get a hold of her?"

Irma sighed.

"Ms. O'Neal is off today. I will give her a call and have her call you. Is there a number she can call you back on?"

The nurse smiled as she gave Irma the number. Irma immediately dialed April's cell and Casey answered.

She heard his voice and said.

"Oh Casey have April call this # a friend of hers woke up after being in a 5 year coma. The nurse wanted her to call back as soon as she got this message."

He gave April the message and she stared at his brothers.

"You don't think? No way it can't be we all saw her die as he held her in his arms? Where is Leo now?"

Raph responded.

"Umm with Angel for her lesson. Go to the hospital and call us to let us know and one of us will tell him. Let's not get his hopes up especially since it's his 18th birthday. He really did love her and probably still does even though he still denies it like he did back then. Go on April we have this covered."

She grabbed her purse as she exited the lair sealing it as she left. Then she got in her van and drove toward the hospital in a hurry. When she finished parking her car she used the elevator and went to the front desk. The same nurse greeted her.

"Hello Ms. O'Neal how are you doing today? I'm sorry to disturb you on your day off but this woman claims to know you. Follow me and we'll go see her together."

April signed for her visitor's pass and followed the nurse to Lotus's room. As she entered her eyes widened in amazement as she saw her fast asleep in the bed. Lotus's eyes opened and she smiled.

"Hello April. I'm sorry about only remembering knowing you but as far as the rest of my memory it's gone. I have no one else to go to except my sister whom I disowned years ago because of her evil ways just like our father."

Puzzled she stared.

"Wait don't tell me your sister is…oh my goodness you can't be serious!"

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Unfortunately I am. I can't believe that's all I remembered besides you. As for whatever I did 5 years ago it's all a blank to me or what happened to me. All I remembered is arriving at a certain scene and then everything turned to black and I was somewhere not familiar to me."

April gasped as she listened. Then she looked and said.

"I will be right back. I forgot to powder my nose."

Lotus watched as April ran across the hall in such a hurry. Then she closed her eyes once again and fell asleep.

She entered the bathroom and dialed Raph's shell cell.

In the meantime Raphael helped his brothers and Casey as they decorated for Leo's surprise party. He heard his shell cell ring and answered.

"Yo Raph here. What's the deal April?"

She sighed and began.

"Raph its Lotus she was in a coma for 5 years. The only problem is that she doesn't even know who she is but it's not just that."

Puzzled he sat and said.

"Ok you officially have me lost now. What are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath.

"Raph she is Karai's twin sister but not evil. Which means if Karai finds out she's alive she'll turn her against you guys?"

He gulped.

"Oh shell no; April don't tell me that please. I have to tell Leo; he might be the only one that can jog her memory because they were so close."

In the meantime Leo and Angel took a break and sat in the grassy field. She looked at him and asked.

"Leo it's your birthday why are you so down? Come on please talk to me we're best friends and I'm concerned about you."

He looked up and sighed.

"Nothing Angel I'm fine. I just have so much on my mind right now and don't want to talk about it. So can we just drop the subject now? I can't even concentrate on your lesson right now because my mind is so full of memories I just can't seem to forget!"

He lay on his shell and closed his eyes as he took deep breaths. Angel looked down at him and sighed.

"Fine Leo keep it bottled up inside and deal with the consequences of keeping it to yourself. Forget you have a best friend that is worried about you!"

He looked up and stared.

"Angel It's not as easy as you think it is to tell you about what I'm going through right now! My brothers and father already tried to help me and it failed miserably because I just can't seem to forget! Besides it occurred way before we met you and you just wouldn't understand!"

She glared at him.

"Maybe I would if you would just tell me already! Stop being so damn stubborn!"

He looked at her and glared.

"Who are you calling stubborn? I just don't want to talk about it because I'm actually trying to forget about it! Angel?"

She began crying and he looked over at her. He got up and sat by her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ok you won. Now stop crying and I'll tell you what is wrong with me."

She looked up and he wiped the tears from her cheek brushing her hair back.

"Years ago I fell in love with a beautiful female ninja that I actually lost to in battle and believe me it's not Karai I can assure you of that. She discovered our lair and attacked us. We fought and I lost focus because of her beauty. Shortly after she deceived Shredder and Crang she came to our side as an ally. As time passed I discovered I had fallen in love with a human for the first time. We began spending time together and we both realized we were more than friends. We became a couple and were inseperatable until the day I lost her forever. That day still stands in my mind because I blamed myself and never forgave myself! Her spirit still haunts me and I don't know how I'll ever be able to move on. After I lost her I just focused on my skills and swore I'd never fall in love again and I'm not going to either."

Angel looked at him and sighed.

"Leo maybe she's not dead after all. I always thought you said a ninja's mind is more powerful than their strength. Is it possible she's trying to reach out to you a gain because she needs help? I mean Leo think about we go to the museum you swear you hear a voice that none of us can hear! You never know she could be somewhere alive and well but with Amnesia or something."

He looked up and smiled.

"Maybe you have a point. Even though I seriously have my doubts about that. Anyway let's drop it and get back to your lesson. I can concentrate now that I talked to someone about the way I felt. Thank you Angel I really appreciate it a lot."

She smiled.

"You're very welcome Leo. That's what best friends are for. Now that we talked I can also concentrate and you better watch your shell master Leo."

He laughed and stared.

"Me watch my shell excuse me are we forgetting who I take after; well"

She laughed and tried to get him off guard and failed miserably.

"Ok point taken I'm sorry can you let go of my blades now? I am not capable of defeating you in battle."

He let go of her blades and she knocked him down.

"Ha I got you! Oh wait a minute you let me win? Leo why I oughtta!"

He looked and stared.

"You have to catch me first Ms. Know It all!"

She chased after him and caught him and he looked at her.

"Ok I give let go of me Angel before we? Oh shell no not again! Look out!"

She looked up and seen the foot surrounding them.

"Oh boy…Leo I don't think I'm ready for this!"

They grabbed Angel and he watched as Karai held a blade to her neck. He gulped as the steel was close to her neck and looked around.

"Let her go Karai she's only a teenager! Your fight is with me not a teenager starting her ninja training!"

She laughs evilly.

"What 's the matter Leonardo are you in love with her like you were my sister Lotus and afraid you'll fail to protect her like you failed to protect Lotus? Well answer my question."

He looked at her and said.

"No I'm not in love with her but I am like her older brother and will not let you harm her! Now let her go before you see something you'll regret!! Either listen to me or deal with something you've never dealt with before!!"

She held the blade closer to her neck and he seen the tears rolling down her eyes.

"Leo help me please! Be my brother and protect me from her or she'll kill me! Leo!"

He looked around and used his flying dragon ending behind Karai and closed his eyes. Then he took a deep breath and grabbed the blade away from Angel's neck pushing her out of the way. Karai's blade slashed his chest and Angel screamed as he fell to the ground bleeding. She hid in a corner and cried.

"Leo no! I have no one but you and now you're gone!"

Just then she looked up as she seen a blue glow and stared as he got up and seen the markings form on his body.

"Leo is that you?"

He yelled.

"Stand back Angel! Don't come near me right now; your Sensei is talking I said move back!"

She moved back and watched as his shell glowed blue.

"Slash Wave! Stay away from my little sister Karai!"

The blue waves slashed her arms and she threw a smoke bomb and disappeared into thin air. When the markings disappeared Angel ran to him and embraced him. He embraced her and smiled.

"Come on I think that's enough training for today sis!"


	4. Chapter 4

Mystery from His Past

Ch 4

She ran and hugged him. He smiled at her and asked.

"Are you alright Angel?"

She smiled and responded.

"Yea just a little shaken up; after seeing you use your powers on Karai. How was that possible and then the markings just disappeared!"

Leo looked as they drank their milkshakes.

"Angel I turned 18 today and got my powers. You won't see them too often; just when I have no other way to defeat my enemies."

She smiled and sipped her shake. Then he smiled and sipped his shake. He heard his shell cell ring and answered.

"Hey April. Leo here wuz. You sound like you seen a ghost."

She sighed and responded.

"No it's not that Leo; she survived."

He scratched his head and asked.

"Who survived? April what are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Lotus; Leo she just came out of a 5 year coma. The problem is she has no memory except being my friend."

He paused and stared into the sky.

"How? I saw her spirit enter the urn and she died in my arms."

April responded.

"I know Leo, but I swear it's her. We have another problem though."

He sipped his shake and shook his head.

"Ok what other problem do we have?"

She took a deep breath and answered.

"She is Karai's twin sister. Oh no Leo she's in here and they're talking. What are we going to do? Didn't you say that Lotus is a lethal ninja and the only one capable of defeating you in battle? If Karai convinces her to join the foot we'll all be in grave danger!"

He laughed.

"Why are you saying that? April listen to me. My brothers and I competed in the Battle Nexus. Michelangelo was the Battle Nexus champion twice and I was once. Besides all 4 of us are mystic ninjas even if Lotus joins her sister she won't have a chance against us and especially not against me. Calm down will ya?"

She sighed.

"But, Leo I was thinking if she sees you again she'll remember how close you two were and turn against Karai."

He spit his shake out and choked. Angel pat his back and asked.

"Leo are you ok now? I'm going to get you a bottle of water. I'll be right back."

He caught his breath and answered.

"Are you nutz? I'm a huge mutant turtle; she sees me and she'll scream! Please drop it already and don't mention me to her at all! She has no memory; and her sister is a cunning ninja and will persuade her to join her side! This conversation has ended; I don't care if she's alive my main concern is my family's safety! Whatever we had 5 years ago is no more and I'm not going to try to revive it either!"

He hung up his shell cell and buried his head in his hands. Then he put his shell cell I his belt and sat in deep thought. Angel exited and handed him a bottle of water.

"Here you go Leo. This should wash down whatever was caught in your throat that caused you to choke. My hand hurts from hitting your shell."

He looked up and took the water from her and took a sip.

"Thank you Angel. That's what I needed. Come on let's head back to the lair."

She ran to the bathroom and called Raph's shell cell. He heard it ring and answered.

"Yo Angel; Raph here wuz?"

She sighed and responded.

"Leo and I are heading back to the lair. Are you guys almost finished with the decorations for his party?"

He looked and answered.

"Yea Angel we just finished. See you in a while."

She responded.

"Ok Raph; Angel out see you soon."

She hung up her shell cell and met Leo. They both left and headed toward the lair.

In the meantime April entered Lotus's room and saw Karai. Lotus entered the bathroom and Karai approached April with a sly smile across her face.

"See Ms. O'Neil our bond as sisters is stronger! Be sure to warn Leonardo, his brothers, and their rat master. When Lotus has gained her memory we will destroy them together for taking our father from us! Make sure Leonardo is aware he'll have no chance of turning my sister against me! She'll never remember how strong her love was for that green freak!"

She gulped as she exited and headed back to the lair. She arrived and Don looked at her with a concerned face.

"April what's wrong? You seem really scared. What happened at the hospital?"

She began to cry on him and he held her.

"I have a message for you guys from Karai."

Mike, Raph, and Casey ran to her side. Casey held April as they looked at her with concern. Then she began.

"She said when Lotus gets her memory back they'll destroy you all to avenge their father. She also said even if Leo tried he wouldn't turn her against Karai because their bond as sisters is strong! She meant every word! What are we going to do?"

Leo entered and ran to April.

"April calm down please! Don't worry about us; we'll be fine please stop crying!

When they attack we'll deal with it until then don't think about it right now!"

She nodded her head and hugged him. He wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. Then she went by Casey who held her by the waist.

Raph called Leo to the kitchen. When he entered his mouth dropped after they yelled.

"Surprise Leo; happy 18th birthday!"

He smiled.

"Wow you really didn't have to. No wonder I was rushed out earlier you guys are awesome! Thank you so much!"

They all smiled as the party got under way. Michelangelo showed off his skills when Casey challenged him to a dance off. They all laughed and enjoyed the party. It was time for presents and cake now. Leo sat and opened his gifts with a smile across his face. Usagi and Gen entered through the portal and Leo hugged them both. Mike glared at Gen. He looked and smiled.

"Michelangelo how ya been?"

He crossed his arms.

"Fine until I discovered that you took my Silver Sentry comics! Do you have any idea how long it took me to put that collection together?"

He handed him a big package and he opened it. He saw his comics organized in a case with a key attached. He smiled and hugged Gen. Then they all sat and ate ice cream and cake.


	5. Chapter 5

Mystery from His Past

Ch 5

One afternoon Leo, his brothers, Angel, Casey, and April were eating their pizza in silence. Leo watched as Karai and Lotus entered the pizza parlor and sighed. He shook his head and bit into his pizza and sipped his soda.

Raphael realized he had finished his soda already and decided to get up to get a refill. As he filled his cup he glared at Karai with his eyes crossed in anger. She looked up and glared back at him. When he finished filling his cup he sat back down by his brothers and friends. He called to their elder brother.

"Leo look up and see the sign across her brow. Can't you at least try to approach Lotus and let her know who you are? You're the only one that will convince her that she's on our side and not her sister's. We saw her fight years ago and she basically kicked your shell in."

He got up and ignored his brother while he refilled his soda. While he refilled his soda he stared at Lotus who was biting into her pizza and sighed. Then he saw her get up and watched as she walked to the soda machine to refill her and Karai's sodas. As he covered his soda she spoke to him as she looked at his light brown eyes behind his mask.

"You seem awfully familiar. Where have I seen you before; have we met? There's something about you that just reminded me of someone I cared for years ago; but then my mind goes blank. Well my name is Lotus; do you have a name just in case we meet again?"

At that he gulped as he gazed into her soft brown eyes. Then he shook his head and walked back to their table and drank his soda in silence. She watched him as he sipped his soda and sighed as she covered her soda. Karai realized it was Leonardo and smiled slyly as her sister sat back down across from her.

"Did that guy jog any part of your memory sister dear? Was there something you remembered when your eyes met? Well answer the question."

Lotus looked up and asked.

"Why are you asking me that question Karai? Do you know who that guy was?"

Karai sipped her soda and responded.

"Yes as a matter of a fact I do know who he was. He is one of the murderous green freaks that killed our father with his rat master!! We will avenge our father when you get your memory back Lotus; I can't do it alone!"

Lotus nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes we will; I just need to brush up on my ninja training and then we can attack them together! They will feel the wrath of the honorable foot."

Karai turned around and glared at Leo with her eyes slanted in anger. He looked up and glared dead at her as he clenched his fists. Angel realized how mad he was and asked.

"Karai knows it's you doesn't she? If she knows it's you then why isn't she telling her sister? "

He shrugged as they walked to the counter and paid. Then he looked at her and sighed.

"Don't worry about it Angel. She will tell her soon enough and we'll face our hardest battle. Since we fought Shredder on his space ship. But be aware we will be ready when they attack and that I swear that on my honor!"

She sighed as they headed out of the door.

"Ok Leo whatever you say. I'll just drop it and wait and see her make her move!"

He smiled and nodded his head.

"That was very wise Angel. See you pay attention to your lessons and learn from my teachings. Come on Angel let's get you home before your grandma has my shell on a silver platter!"

She laughed and they headed to Angel's door. Her grandma answered and smiled.

"Thank you Leonardo for getting her back before her curfew. See you tomorrow. Bye now and be careful the foot are everywhere!"

He looked and then disappeared into the shadows as he headed back to the lair. Raph waited for him at the entrance and asked.

"Bro did she remember you? I mean I saw the way she stared at you through the band."

He shrugged and responded. Then they entered the lair and seen everyone was asleep already.

"I doubt it bro. She's bent on revenge just like her dishonorable sister! Raph stop will ya! Lotus in the enemy and that's final! I'm going to bed goodnight Raph see you in the morning."

He entered his room and removed his belt. Then he clicked his fan on and got in his bed; and fell asleep instantly. Raph checked on him and then his brothers. Finally he checked on their Sensei and covered him with his blanket. As he exited Splinter's room he clicked on the fan and decided to turn in himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Mystery from His Past

Ch 6

8 months passed and Lotus trained hard with Karai day in and day out. One evening while they practiced Lotus knocked her blades from her hands and nearly killed her. She realized what she did and helped her up. Karai looked upon her in fear and Lotus ran out of the mansion and to her apartment. Karai looked as her sister took off and shook her head saying to the foot.

"I want you to follow my sister and find out why she attacked me. I have a bad feeling her memory is now returning and she won't help us against those freaks and their rat master! I tried every possible way to make her forget that she once fought on their side against our father. I guess when she seen Leonardo her memory returned but yet she kept it from me her own sister. Now go and get back to me with reports."

They all bowed and responded.

"Yes Mistress Karai we will report back. Your wish is our command!"

In the meantime at the lair Leo sat in deep thought the next morning as he drank his coffee. Master Splinter entered the kitchen and put his hand on his eldest son's shoulder.

"My son what is on your mind? Ever since you came home last night you've been awfully quiet."

Leo looked up and took a deep breath.

"Sensei I saw Lotus yesterday at the pizza parlor and she had no idea who I was. Then I overheard Karai talking to her about joining her against us and she accepted. I just don't understand why a female ninja who is all about honor would join an organization of dishonorable ninjas like the foot?"

He looked at his son and sighed.

"My son unfortunately Karai turned her against us because she happens to be her sister and ninjas stick by their family. Leonardo if it comes to you fighting Lotus you must put your feelings for her to the side and do what you must even if it hurts to do so. Don't let your emotions stand in the way of protecting yourself and your family against the enemy understood my son. If she imposes a threat do what you must to stay alive. You're still a ninja and very young; there are still challenges you and your brothers will face as your skills get better."

He nodded his head and said.

"Yes Sensei and thank you again. I'm going on my training run while the streets are quiet and will be back by dawn."

He watched as his son disappeared into the shadows and said.

"Be on the alert my son and please be careful."

Raphael woke up and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning sensei where did Leo go? I knew I heard his voice but he's not in his room."

He walked over by the coffee pot and poured his coffee. Then he sat across from his father and sighed.

"Sensei I tried to convince him to approach her, but he wouldn't. He said she's the enemy and to drop the subject which I did. It never occurred to me that he was so heartbroken when he saw the sign of the foot across her brow"

Splinter looked and took a deep breath.

"My son your brother will be fine. He knows what must be done and will carry it out as much as it hurts him to do so."

Raphael took a sip of his coffee and sighed.

In the meantime Leo was on his training run and passed by Lotus's apartment. Then he sighed as he stared at her through the window while she meditated.

'I wish you would remember who I am so I don't have to fight you. I really don't want to hurt you; but you joined the enemy and leave me with no other choice. My duty is to protect my family and that's what I intend to do even if it means I have to kill you! What we had so long ago is no more now all that remains is good vs. evil!'

He knocked the garbage can over and his deeper in the shadows as he seen Lotus approach the window to see what that noise was. She unlatched the window and peeked out.

"Whose there? Reveal yourself to me and feel my wrath!"

She saw the white slits as they gleamed through his head band and he gulped as he held his breath. He made a cat sound.

"Meow, Meow."

She looked out and then put her head back inside the window and said.

"Stupid alley cats shoo and don't come back! I'm not much of a cat lover and will not feed you because you're begging for food!"

He sighed with relief as she closed her window and took a deep breath as he was heading back to the lair. She looked out of the corner of her eye and seen the blue headband as it blew in the wind. She closed her eyes and the memories began to come back to her. Then she ran to the window and called out.

"Leonardo is that you? It can't be; I must be seeing things again. If it is you come inside the sun won't rise for another 40 minutes. Please don't be afraid."

He looked up and stared at her.

"I can't Lotus. You chose Karai's side and you leave me no choice. We have to fight one another no matter how much I don't want to fight you."

She sighed and turned to him.

"Leonardo I almost killed my sister while we practiced I'm not on anyone's side. I do not wish to interfere with whatever vendetta my sister may have against you and your family. I despised my father back then and still do. I just don't understand why you said nothing to me at the pizza parlor when we were filling our sodas. What has changed; you never ignored me like you did last night. Do not stand there and tell me you already forgot how we were back then. I didn't forget; just seeing you reminds me of what we had those years I was alive. Leonardo don't turn your back on me! Leonardo please don't do this to me!"

He turned his shell toward her and said.

"What we had died with you years ago! I'm sorry Lotus but this is how it must be! I made a promise to myself that I'll never fall in love again even if the one I loved years ago is now back into the picture; farewell Lotus! It's time we both move on from the past!"

She grabs his hand and he jerks it away from her causing her to break down in tears on the fire escape as she watched him disappear into the shadows! The foot observed and called Karai.

"Mistress Karai your sister's memory came back about the one they call Leonardo! I guess we can assume she has betrayed you once again and must be exterminated so you can finish off those responsible for your father's death. Give us the command and we'll finish her off for you!"

Leo arrived back at the lair and his brothers stared as he slammed his door when he entered his room. Raphael got off the couch and knocked.

"Bro are you ok? What happened on your training run dam nit Leo answer me I'm your friggin brother!"

Leo looked at his door and yelled.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone Raphael I don't want to talk to anyone right now! I just want to be alone! Now get away from my door before I kick your shell in! I mean it step away from my door and let me be!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Mystery from His Past

Ch 7

Later that evening Leo emerged from his room and entered the kitchen. Raphael looked up from his coffee and asked.

"Are you ready to tell me why you're so mad? Please talk to me about it bro; you really seemed upset when you came in."

Leo sat down and sighed; then he responded.

"Raph I was on my training run this morning and Lotus spotted me. Then she begged me to go inside her apartment and I refused to do so. She remembered what we had those many years ago and begged me not to leave her and I did. I just don't want to fall in love with her all over again like I did so long ago. She's a member of the foot and an enemy we can't be together! I am going to have to fight her and I really don't want to. Especially after all that training I did in Japan; I'm a lethal ninja and can be deadly!! What am I going to do Raph?"

Raph looked and sighed.

"Leo I can't make that decision for you bro. It'll be up to you to choose what is right and what is wrong. You are the only one that will be able to decide if you should fight her or try to convince her she's on our side not Karai's."

Leo sipped his coffee and buried his head in his hands shaking his head. Then he said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that bro. You're right though it's my decision to make no one else's."

Leo finished his coffee in silence and then went in the living room and sat on the couch in deep thought. Mike and Don looked at him and sighed. Then they asked.

"Bro are you ok? You really seemed angry when you walked in this morning. Is it Lotus?'

He nodded his head as he responded.

"Yes. I just found out she remembered me that day in the pizza parlor and wonder if when the time comes will I make the right decision or die trying to avoid a fight with the woman I love. Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm a stronger leader now and know what I must do to keep you and Master Splinter safe from harm."

In the meantime Lotus was in her room meditating when she heard windows crash. She immediately got up and grabbed her katana. Then she went downstairs to investigate and seen her apartment was over run by the foot. One of them spoke.

"Lotus we've come to teach you a lesson about betraying Mistress Karai. You turned your back on your sister for some green freak responsible for your father's death. Now either say you'll join us against them or prepare to die again!!"

She unsheathed her katana and started to fight them off. They all came at her at once and she fought every foot clan member that attacked her. Then one threw a smoke bomb and blinded her. Then the guy smacked her across her face knocking her out cold. She fell hard on the ground bleeding from her busted lip and couldn't see her enemies as they attacked her. She felt her hair being grabbed and screamed out with pain as each of them took turns beating the daylights out of her! Soon she was so weak and fell to the ground motionless. Karai arrived and woke her up holding the balde to her neck and said.

"Either join us against them or I'll kill you myself! We're family Lotus and ninjas and must stick together to defeat our adversaries so we can avenge our father once and for all!! I don't want to be forced to kill you but you are leaving me no choice!! What's your answer?"

Lotus looked up and spit on her. Then she gained her eyesight back and slashed her sister's arm. She took a rope and went down the building running to the lair hoping she was heading in the right direction…She looked around and knew she was lost. Then she heard the foot behind her and ran towards April's banging on the door!! April looked out of the window and seen her pass out. She ran out side and asked Casey to assist her while they picked her up and laid her on the couch. Casey looked down at her and shook his head. Then April ran to the kitchen and grabbed a washcloth to place on her head to stop the bleeding. She looked at Casey and asked.

"What am I going to do? Should I call the guys or leave it alone?"

Casey looked out of the window and seen the foot approaching. Then he yelled.

"I don't care what you do but hurry up and do it babe. The foot are coming toward the apartment building…."

Lotus opened her eyes and said.

"Here April hit the tracking signal on my foot com and throw it out in the alley or have Casey do it…My sister has placed a tracking device in my foot com….there's no way for me to escape unless you throw them off!!

The she passed back out and laid there motionless as her breath grew faint! Casey grabbed her foot com and took his motorcycle 4 blocks away from April's apartment. Then he drove back and dialed Leo's shell cell.

At the lair Raphael heard Leo's shell cell ring and answered.

"Yo Casey; Raph here what's up! Leo is in a private training lesson with Master Splinter what's the deal and why do you seem scared? Talk to me lamebrain."

He responded.

"Raph the foot nearly killed Lotus tonight because Karai knows that she betrayed her. We had to throw them off of her trail because they almost attacked the building to get to her!! It gets worse though. She's out cold on the couch and breathing faintly! She's dying and wants to see Leo before she dies!! Can you 4 get here as soon as possible? We have no idea how long she'll last!!"

Raph sighed and said.

"Yea Casey we'll be right there. Let me tell Leo and we'll be there soon just stay away from the windows and make sure they don't see Lotus!! Raph out!"

Just as Raphael hung up Leo's shell cell he exited the dojo wiping the sweat from beneath his bandanna and looked.

"Raph who was that? What's wrong?"

He sighed and responded.

"Leo they got to Lotus! Karai is aware that she betrayed her and has ordered her killed. She's near death by April's and is asking for you!"

Leo clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Then he commanded.

"Let's go bros time to do some serious damage! Now she's had it; tonight will be the last day Karai sees and to that I swear on my honor!"

Splinter looked up and sighed.

"Be careful my sons and stay alert!"

Leo bowed to his master and said.

"Yes Sensei we will be! You just get some rest and let us deal with Karai! Now it's personal!"

All 4 brothers exited the lair and headed topside where they were ambushed. Each brother took 20 foot ninja and 1 elite guard. Leo spotted Karai and flipped up to the roof where she stood! Then he glared at her and lunged at her. She blocked him causing him to hit his shell knocking him out cold. Raphael looked up and screamed.

"Oh no Leo get up! Come on bro don't give up that easy! You're better skilled than she ever will be! Don't let her win that easily damn it get over yourself and finish her off! LEO!!!!LEO!!"

She laughed evilly while she held the blade to his neck while he laid there unconscious and almost beheaded him. He grabbed her blade with his bare hand and laughed when the wound closed itself!

"See Karai now you're messing with a Mystic Ninja now! Prepare to face your last day..after all the warnings I gave you! You still continued to mess with my family and kill your own sister because I was in love with her and never did love you! Now you pushed my last button and I'm not Mr. nice ninja anymore! Prepare to join your dishonorable father! SLASH WAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She watched as his power aimed at her and tried to dodge it with the heart of tengu. She failed miserably causing the omulette to break in two killing her instantly!!Her blood splattered his chest and he fell to the ground weakened because he used his power without meditating first. His brothers jumped up and caught him before he fell to the ground.

Donatello said,

"Leo sit still and meditate so you can regain your strength! We're here for you bro!!"

Leo nodded his head and closed his eyes. Then his brothers joined him in meditation. When they finished meditating all 4 brothers headed toward April's apartment at top speed. Leo ran inside and seen Lotus on the couch breathing faintly and ran to her side holding her hand. She opened her eyes and used her hand to trace his face smiling.

"Leonardo I'm sorry for not being able to defend myself against the foot and my own sister. I guess all those years I was gone and had amnesia I forgot all my ninja skills and fell in battle! As for you and your brothers using your 4 minds as one helped you defeat your enemies because of your strong brotherly bond! As for me I'm a ninja that fights without honor and will die without honor!!"

He shook his head as he gripped her hand tighter.

"No don't say that Lotus! Fight it and find your inner strength please! Don't leave me again I love you Lotus and don't want to lose you again!!"

She closes her eyes and stops breathing. Then he looked up and began to cry over her motionless body. Raphael tried to comfort him and Leo yelled.

"No just leave me alone! All 5 of you just get the hell away from me!!"

They all entered the kitchen and sat in silence. They could hear Leo crying and shook their heads.

As he cried on her she opened her eyes and stroked his forehead gently. He felt a familiar touch and looked up smiling. Then she gripped his hand tighter and said.

"Leonardo I'm fine now. All I need is some rest go in the kitchen and join your brothers! You saved me because your love for me is that strong…Thank you."

She closed her eyes and he sighed while he watched her chest rise and then fall while she was breathing. He covered her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Thank goodness you're back. I was lost without you babe. Sleep tight and I'll see you when you awake. Love you!!"  
While she slept she said.

"Love you too Leonardo!!"

He went in the bathroom and washed his face off. Then he entered the kitchen and joined them for coffee! Everyone sighed because they knew that Lotus was now back again and on their team once again!!


End file.
